


Warms You Through

by Eliza



Series: 21 Days in April [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza
Summary: There are so many things about being with Otabek that Yuri loves.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: 21 Days in April [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1455901
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	Warms You Through

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Согревает до нутра](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306011) by [fandom Kumys 2020 (fandom_Kumys_2018)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Kumys%202020), [Menada_Vox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menada_Vox/pseuds/Menada_Vox)



> [Rana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros) and [Boni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonibaru) again deserve all the love for making it readable. Thank you❣

It was bitterly cold for April, so they were walking as fast as they could with their heavy skating bags and the dusting of spring snow on the concrete. Still, with Otabek beside him, Yuri found himself wishing the trip from the metro was a little longer. They were walking in sync, and Yuri loved the feeling of not having to play catch up to longer legs, of fitting just right with another person. It was tempting to slip his hand into Otabek's, he knew it was there waiting for him, but this was Saint Petersburg, not Barcelona. Or Montreal. Or London or Riga. Or Bangkok or Hasetsu, for that matter. 

"What are you thinking?" Otabek asked softly as they turned the corner onto their block. Yuri sent him a look, questioning the question. Otabek shook his head. "You were practically grinning during the block after the station and now you look like you could chew glass."

Okay, it was a reasonable question then. "Fucking backward Russians. No wonder Victor is spending so much more time in Japan."

Otabek sighed. Yeah, there really wasn't anything to say to that. Then he sent Yuri a sly smile. "Does that mean we'll get to housesit more often?" 

Yuri laughed as he opened the outside lobby door. "I like the way your mind works, Altin." Otabek carded open the inner door as his smile turned into a smirk, making it very clear the direction his mind was heading in at the moment. The elevator ride was interminable. 

They dropped their bags as soon as they hit the entryway. Otabek managed to stay out of Yuri's reach until boots and coats were off. Then Yuri crowded him against the hallway wall, sliding his hands under Otabek's sweater, making Otabek hiss through his teeth. "Your hands are cold," Otabek said, but didn't push them away. He placed his own warm hands against Yuri's cheeks. 

"Yours aren't. You're so hot." Otabek rolled his eyes at the horrible, cheap pun, but Yuri just shrugged it off. It was true, in all aspects. He pushed through that warm touch to get closer to the source. 

He was never quite sure how he was going to kiss Otabek until he actually started doing it. He thought this one would be hard and deep, considering what their plans were for the rest of the day, but he ended up just enjoying the heat of Otabek's mouth. They shared luxurious, caressing kisses until it was clear that they were both well thawed. 

"I want to kiss you outside,” Yuri said in a break for breath. “Feel this in the cold air." 

"We could always make out at the rink," Otabek suggested with a quirk at the corners of his mouth. Yuri snorted but he could see that neither one of them was feeling the joke. Otabek pushed hair away from Yuri's face; he always did that when he was being serious. "Or you could come with me to Calgary after the Grand Prix."

"Really?" Yuri knew the offer had little to do with having a smooch in the snow. 

"Or Almaty, whenever you like. Although it's only cold there in the wintertime." 

The goof grinned at his own very lame joke, and Yuri usually couldn’t help mirroring that expression, but…. Meeting Otabek's family. That was... a big step. Some of that trepidation must have shown on Yuri’s face because Otabek kissed him softly and said, "No rush. The invitations are open." 

Yuri gave the next kiss, making it deeper. "Maybe Lauren first," he said against Otabek's mouth. 

"I was afraid you'd say that," Otabek said wryly, then pulled Yuri in tight, stifling Yuri's snickers with a hard kiss. He ended it with a bite and continued to apply his teeth along Yuri's jaw, until he reached Yuri's ear. "Can you feel it? How much I want you?" 

Yuri rocked against Otabek, giving both their cocks a torturous rub. "Hard to miss." 

"How much I love you?" Otabek sounded like he knew there was a good chance the answer was going to hurt and Yuri felt a wave of guilt at being the reason for Otabek’s wariness.

He gave the only answer there was, a heartfelt, "Yes." And when Otabek put his mouth on Yuri's neck—lips and teeth and tongue—Yuri arched into the glorious sensations with a rumbling groan before saying, "But there is so much more of you that I want to feel." 

Otabek smiled against his skin, and Yuri felt the shoulders of his t-shirt being gathered up in Otabek's fingers. He stepped back, pulling out of it, then kept walking backward toward the bedroom as Otabek followed, stripping off his own Henley. 

"Do _you_ have any idea how much effort it takes to keep moving away from _that_?" he said, reaching toward Otabek while continuing to walk away. Otabek—the sadistic bastard that he was—made sure to stay just out of arm's reach, loosening the drawstring on his pants and slowly working them down his hips.

"Only a little less than it does not to pounce all over _that_ ," he said as he crossed the threshold into the bedroom. "Strip, Yuri. The next time I touch you, I don't want anything in the way." 

Yuri flipped the duvet to the end of the bed and pushed the rest of his clothes down to his ankles, hooking off his socks along with the rest of the pile as he hopped up on to the bed. Otabek was on him before the bundle of clothes hit the floor. 

"That was inspiring," Otabek said, his breath hot against Yuri's mouth. 

"Do you still have your socks on? You still have your socks on!" 

"Just one. I don't take ballet." 

Yuri started to laugh. How could someone so serious, so earnest, so goddamn sexy, be so utterly ridiculous? How did this man make him feel so good that he couldn't hold it inside anymore and it had to come out? Otabek was chuckling, too, and Yuri pushed him onto his back, straddling him. "What am I going to do with you?" 

"I've got a few ideas," Otabek said, and suddenly they were back to scorchingly hot. "How about you start with the sock?" 

Yuri glanced behind to check which foot was covered by the offending article. He shifted his leg so that he was straddling the completely naked limb and lifted Otabek's other thigh. He felt Otabek’s fingers on his knee, the one just below Otabek's hip, and was surprisingly comforted by the touch. He was feeling a lot of skin, but there was something about Otabek's hands, the deliberate reach, that Yuri always loved. With Otabek's thigh perpendicular to the bed, Yuri leaned, tucked his shoulder under Otabek's calf and reached with the far hand to pluck off the offending item. 

"You're so gorgeous," Otabek said, his fingers sliding up Yuri's thigh. Yuri didn't want to move away from the touch, but he could see what Otabek was going for by having him remove the sock, so he lifted up onto his knees and shifted so that both were between Otabek's thighs. He had to nudge them wider and Otabek took a deep breath. 

"This is what you want, don't you?" Yuri said, watching Otabek as he kissed the inside of Otabek’s knee and ran his hands down Otabek's leg. Then he tipped forward, curling Otabek up so that Yuri's cock slid behind his balls along the crease of his ass as Yuri braced on his hand. 

"Yes. God, yes." Otabek surged up, kissing Yuri hard before flopping back down onto the bed. 

“I don’t know if I’m going to be able to keep my mouth off of you, though.” 

Otabek moaned. "That works, too." 

Yuri slid Otabek's leg off of his shoulder so that he could get his arm onto the bed. So he could get closer to kiss Otabek some more. The uncurling slid his cock against the crease of Otabek's thigh. He twitched his hips, lining them up as he continued to maul Otabek's mouth. Otabek wrapped his leg around Yuri's ass and the leverage it gave him was spectacular. 

"Or we could just do this," Yuri suggested, putting a twist into the roll of his pelvis. 

Otabek laughed against his mouth, but it sounded a little pained. "Anything. Everything. Just don't stop kissing me yet." 

Yuri had no problem with that order. He loved kissing. He loved kissing Otabek. He loved the warmth and the softness and the way feeling rippled through his whole body like a wave. He loved the way Otabek tried to keep contact as long as possible when Yuri moved away. He loved dragging his lips over the light stubble around Otabek’s mouth, along his jaw, sometimes finding the lingering bitterness of his aftershave.

"Are you smelling me?” Otabek murmured. “I knew we should have showered." 

"I love the way you smell." Yuri felt Otabek tense and realised why. He had to fix this stupid aversion to the word—he’d started it, and it was stupid. "I love the way you taste," he said, and dragged his lips down the tendon at the side of Otabek's neck, stopping to massage with his tongue. Otabek was relaxing again, but Yuri wanted to make sure the lesson stuck and so put his teeth into the job. Otabek groaned, arching into the soft bite, and when Yuri pulled off, he said, "I love the sounds you make."

He pushed himself up onto his hands and waited until Otabek opened his eyes. It was a gorgeous, slow movement; he loved Otabek like this, so willing to let Yuri do whatever he wanted. "I want to hear more of them," Yuri said, "especially the quiet ones when you come." It was often hard to tell with Otabek's dark eyes, but today Yuri watched Otabek's pupils expand to leave just a thin ring of brown. Fuck. That was hot. He rocked their cocks together again because he had to do _something_. 

"Better get to it soon, Yuri." He'd never actually heard Otabek's voice that rough. 

"We've got all day, Altin. I have no intention of letting you out of this bed." 

Otabek smiled. Yuri suspected he was trying for a smirk, but he didn't get anywhere close. "We're not all teenagers, Plisetski." 

God, he'd been such a pain in the ass about that since he turned 20. "I think you'll manage to keep up, old man." Yuri started rocking with more purpose, kissed Otabek again because he just _had_ to. 

Otabek was barely brushing Yuri’s back and he slid one of his hands into Yuri's hair to gently tug him out of the kiss. "I'm serious, Yuri." 

"So am I." Yuri rubbed his cheek against Otabek's, hearing a faint gasp in his ear. "You feel so good. Put your hands on me. Please." 

He could feel the moment Otabek stopped holding back, gave in by hanging on. He firmed the touch on Yuri’s back, fingertips pressing into Yuri’s spine, then moved his other hand from Yuri’s hair to his neck, cupping it briefly before dragging a caress to Yuri’s shoulder. He raised his knee, hooked his foot against the inside of Yuri’s knee and pressed his thigh against Yuri’s hip. That was all Yuri needed, the certainty that Otabek was right there with him. He let himself go, feeling completely free with Otabek's arms and legs wrapped around him, Otabek's scent in his nose, his taste in his mouth. It was perfect. 

"Yuri. I'm just…." Yuri could hear Otabek's frustration but was just so content that he couldn't help a little smile. He felt gloriously sinuous, and when he started to move again, everything was pleasantly slick with come. He slid his face under Otabeks' chin to make him tilt his head up and latched his mouth onto the base of Otabek’s throat. Otabek took a deep breath. "Yeah. That's—" He grunted and surged up against Yuri, and Yuri grinned against Otabek's skin as he felt a fresh wave of warmth flood between them. 

For all the fuss about proper fucking, Yuri really couldn't see how it could be better than this. He snuggled, and it was kinda gross between their bellies, but it made Otabek kiss him, a brush of lips against his hairline which made him unreasonably happy. "Don't fall asleep on me." 

Happy, but still not about to respond to that. It was becoming cliché. 

Otabek poked at his ribs. "I have no intention of staying here long enough for us to stick together. And you get so cranky if I have to wake you up." 

Yuri lifted himself up onto his elbows. "That display is primarily to maintain the persona which I have carefully cultivated to establish distance between my developing ego and the demands of working in an adult world at a young age."

"Why don't I believe a word of that?”

"Because you recognize psycho-babble bullshit and you're an excellent judge of character." Yuri flopped back down on Otabek's chest again and snuggled into his laughter. 

"I think you're getting too big to do this anymore," Otabek said, putting on a strained voice, the faker. 

"Noooo! Never!" Yuri snuggled harder. 

"Okay, new tactic. I'm starving." Just the mention of food and Yuri's stomach answered for him. Damnit! He could see Otabek's victory fist pump at the edge of his vision. Dork. "There are leftovers from last night, but shower first." 

It was an excellent plan and an excellent shower, and the food was… all right. Heating it up in the microwave probably wasn't the best choice, but the point was fuel, not culinary appreciation. They brought tea and properly heated sweet pirozhki—those were good enough not to risk ruining—back to the bed. Otabek had pulled on his sweats; Yuri, his boxers and one of Otabek's t-shirts, which fit much better now than it had in the past. He was a little bit sad about that as he missed being able to tuck his knees underneath it as he scrolled through his feed. But it also meant that Otabek could likely start wearing _his_ clothes. 

That realization stirred up all the feelings that had been distracted by the food and the internet. Yuri tossed his phone aside, finished his tea and held the plate pointedly in front of Otabek. "No, thanks," Otabek said, distracted by the chat he was having, his tea likely cold even though he’d stuck the mug between his thighs. Yuri shoved one more tiny pirozhki into his mouth and found a safe place for the plate—fuel for later—then he confiscated Otabek's phone. 

"No, wait. Lauren will—"

"What the hell is she doing up already?" Yuri muttered, did a quick scan of the conversation then started to type. "Otabek cannot continue this conversation because his boyfriend wants to make him come so hard he screams himself hoarse and passes out." What Yuri actually sent was: _Mine for the rest of the day. Bye Lauren – YP_. He considered for a moment and then added the kiss emoji. That would keep her happy. 

He rescued Otabek's mug and placed both it and the phone beside the plate. When he turned back, Otabek was looking bemused but was also slouching down into the pillows. "What porn were you looking at to inspire this?" Otabek asked, moving into pure amusement. 

"There's nothing on the internet that compares to you." 

"Awww. Sweet talk. I love it when you get all romantic." 

"Fuck you, Altin," Yuri shot back automatically as he crawled over Otabek. He watched Otabek's pupils expand again and it sent a shiver through him. "You really want this?" It still amazed Yuri when he realized that none of Otabek's reactions were put on. 

"I really want this," he said, brushing hair away from Yuri's face. "But we don't have to…." 

"But we do," Yuri said and gave Otabek a quick kiss. "We really, really do." He mouthed his way along Otabek's jaw to his ear. "I need to stop thinking about it and start remembering it." He pressed firm, wet kisses to Otabek's throat and when he reached the collarbone, Otabek let out a sigh that was close to a moan. That was more like it. He raised his head, and Otabek was heavy-lidded, open-mouthed, and so fucking beautiful. "Because the reality is always so much better." 

He kissed Otabek again and this one was a definite beginning. It sent tingles along his nerves, butterflies to his belly, and prompted the urge to move, to rub himself all over Otabek's skin. But they had done that already and Yuri really wanted to push things forward. He worked his way down—a pause at the notch at the base of Otabek's throat, slow but steady progress over Otabek's chest while his fingers teased at Otabek's nipples. When he hit the little dip at the base of Otabek's sternum, he felt Otabek tense, just a bit, just enough to make Yuri grin. He dragged his fingernails along Otabek's flanks as he set his mouth to work on Otabek's abs, massaging with his lips and tongue, sucking, biting. It didn't take long until Otabek had his hand in Yuri's hair. It was almost better than giving him a blowjob.

"Fuck…. Yuri! Why…?" Otabek was losing complete sentences and swearing—that was as good as gold! 

"Why? Because it turns you into a whiny, needy mess and I like that look on you," Yuri said, tugging Otabek's sweats down until Otabek lifted his ass, then Yuri moved back to pull them off completely. He shed his own clothes and grabbed the lube, tossing it to the bed close to Otabek's hip, before settling back between Otabek's legs again. He skimmed his hands over Otabek's knees, pressing firmly on the quads. Otabek hummed appreciatively into that touch. He hadn't paid much attention to Otabek's legs in the past which was something he obviously needed to remedy. They were very nice legs.

Despite discovering new places to make Otabek groan, Yuri realized he'd been avoiding Otabek's cock. His cock and the whole general area because…. He looked at Otabek, who was looking back and pointedly not asking. "I haven't felt like this since I tried doing the flying splits," Yuri said quietly. 

Otabek gave a strangled laugh and pushed into Yuri’s hands on his thighs. That was not what Yuri expected and his confusion must have shown because Otabek grinned and said, "I know exactly how that turned out." 

An excellent point. Yuri grinned back and settled onto his belly. Otabek raised his knees, but Yuri nudged the left one higher so he could tuck his shoulder underneath it. He liked that feeling and Otabek pressed back, testing how much support the connection had. Yuri braced his hand on the outside of Otabek's hip and rocked up, licking a stripe along Otabek's cock, also testing the arrangement. He could tell Otabek had planted his other foot more firmly, supporting the slight curl of his pelvis. Yuri decided to tuck his knees under him, this was going to need a bit more height and support. He could easily reach the head of Otabek's cock with his lips now, so Yuri took him in. 

He really liked doing this. It was the biggest of the many surprises that followed after he first kissed Otabek. That he would enjoy getting a blowjob was certain—what guy didn't—but giving one had been more intimidating. At least until the moment that he’d done it and Otabek had grabbed for the slats in the hotel headboard, arching and panting, biting his lips so as not to make too much noise with Yakov next door. He'd felt so powerful, absolutely amazed that he could so thoroughly wreck quiet, controlled Otabek Altin, that he did it again whenever he could. 

"Yura." Oh yeah, that was the tone he loved to hear. "Yuri—fuck!—stop." Yuri raised his head, concerned, but Otabek was watching him with heavy-lidded eyes."You're too good at that and I don't want to come yet."

"Sorry.” Although Yuri knew his smirk wasn’t selling it. “Got in the zone." He grabbed the lube and popped the cap with an automatic flick of his thumb. "Help me out here," he said quietly. 

"Lube in the left hand, you'll have to recoat. And think of it as learning a spin rather than a jump. You can ease into it, you don't have to commit right away." 

Yuri thought back to the few showers he'd taken on his own in the past week. He'd touched himself, increasingly curious, and just the brushes against the skin, the presses against the muscles had been enough to get an idea of the feeling. He started with that, learning the texture of Otabek's skin, the way the muscles gave, welcoming him. He pressed the tip of his finger inside and Otabek took a sharp breath. "More lube," he said on the exhale. 

"Did it hurt?" Yuri asked. 

"No." Otabek breathed a laugh then looked at Yuri. "You can commit. If you want." 

So that's how it was. Yuri coated his fingers again then met Otabek's eyes with a grin. "You're just as bad as I am, Altin. I'm going to follow the original coaching advice," he said, teasing at the opening with a single slick finger, "and ease into it." He pushed in as he said that, slowly, watching Otabek's face. Initially he seemed amused at Yuri’s interpretation of the instruction but with the first deliberate pull out and push back in, he fell back with closed eyes and panting breaths. 

Yuri made a few more strokes, amazed at the feeling—hot and slick and clinging with delicious pressure. He pulled out, added more lube and then slid in two fingers. Otabek took a deep breath and then groaned. 

"Good?" Yuri asked, because, yes, he could be a little shit.

Otabek’s glare was enough of an answer but then he said, “I know you love to wreck me and you do a fucking good job of it." 

Yuri considered asking if that was a complaint, but Otabek had closed his eyes again and the look on his face was riveting; a new emotion seemed to appear with each stroke of Yuri’s fingers. Yuri really wanted to know what Otabek was thinking, but instead he asked softly, "Beka, what do you need?" 

"I need you inside me." Otabek sounded raw and the power of it sent shivers along Yuri’s nerves. It was as open and honest a statement as Yuri had ever heard in a moment like this, nothing careful or considered about it, and he could see the instant Otabek realized it by the way his eyes flew open and the flash of fear on his face. He hated that Otabek was holding back because he didn't think Yuri wanted all of him. He _hated_ that Otabek amended his answer as he met Yuri’s gaze. "I need to come." 

Yuri considered slicking himself up and giving Otabek what he really wanted, but he couldn’t do it with this kind of misunderstanding between them. "Hand or mouth?" 

"Whatever you like, just don't stop moving." He surged against Yuri's hand, and Yuri took the hint and increased the pace. He used the excess lube to give his own cock a few quick strokes but decided that was not a good idea if he was going to keep it together to get this done right. And he wanted to do it right.

He tucked his left shoulder under Otabek's leg again, his left hand braced wide as he tipped up Otabek's hips and took Otabek's cock into his mouth. God, the sound Otabek made was wonderful. There were too many things he wanted to do, he wanted to watch Otabek and taste him and feel him—all over—and hear more of those harsh breaths on the edge of a moan. He gave his hand a bit of a twist as he pulled out, and got a clearly voiced, ”Fuck!” and an aborted push into his mouth. 

Yuri pulled off, the head of Otabek's cock still at his lips. "Yeah, move. Don't hold back with me." Not quite what he needed to say, but close enough for now. And Otabek moved, just an easing of the restrained tension into a subtle rocking, but it was enough to guide Yuri until everything just seemed to click. 

Yuri growled around Otabek's cock. It all felt so good. He took his own advice and stopped fighting what he was feeling. He'd been leaking the whole time and knew he was going to come from just this, from the taste of Otabek in his mouth, from the feel of Otabek gripping slick and hot around his fingers. From them both being right in sync, moving together, feeling it together. Yeah, Yuri got it now, why—

"Yuri! I'm—" 

Yuri didn't need the warning. He tightened his lips, sucking gently as Otabek clamped down on his fingers. Shit, he could barely move his hand, to feel this around his cock…. 

He managed to keep moving as Otabek eased out of the orgasm, but the moment Otabek put his hand in Yuri's hair, Yuri’s body let go. He pressed his tongue against Otabek’s dick, felt Otabek's pulse fluttering around his still fingers and then coated his thighs and a good portion of the sheets with come.

He let Otabek's cock go, reluctantly, and untangled himself from Otabek's leg. Then he pulled his fingers out, hopefully gently, and wiped them on the sheets because those were already a write off. He shifted just enough to collapse in a fairly comfortable slump on Otabek's stomach. Otabek had kept his hand in Yuri’s hair and he started to run his fingers through it. 

"That's a hell of a wet spot," Otabek said, almost laughing. Yuri smiled, Otabek's ass would have settled right into it when Yuri let him down. He usually liked watching Otabek to judge how things were going, but this time…. Yeah, he'd take the amusement as confirmation things were good.

"Yuri?"

"Mmm." 

"Come up here." 

It took Yuri a minute to gather himself enough to lift up onto his hands and knees. He didn't get the chance to flop back down on Otabek's chest because Otabek tipped them onto their sides. Out of the wet spot. It was good. Yuri could still snuggle into Otabek's neck, wrap his arm around his back, but before he could get comfortable, Otabek kissed him. Yeah, that was good, too.

When Otabek pulled back, Yuri followed, stealing another lingering smooch. They traded soft, easy kisses a few times until they both seemed to have enough. By then Yuri was past the point of drowsy, but being snuggled close might make what he wanted to say easier. "I'd like you to do something for me," Yuri said. 

"Anything." The reply was automatic; Otabek pressed his lips against Yuri's hair and stroked down his back. Yuri took a deep breath. 

"Fuck the things we don't say." The petting stopped; he had Otabek's full attention. "I want you to stop being careful with me, Beka. Tell me what you want, what you're feeling when you're feeling it. Hearing that you wanted me inside you was the most amazing thing…," Yuri cursed himself for being such a fucking wimp, "since hearing that you love me." 

Otabek went very still. "I didn't want to scare you off," he said quietly. 

"If you haven't done it by now, Altin, it's not going to happen." Yuri raised his head and wasn't sure what he felt about the shimmer of tears in Otabek's eyes and that he could feel his own rising to match.

"I love you so much, Yura," Otabek said, pushing back Yuri's hair. He was such a sap. Yuri started to smile. 

"You're going to say that all the time now, aren't you."

The fucker grinned. "Yes, I am." 

Yuri sighed dramatically and snuggled back into Otabek's neck. "The things I put up with for a fantastic lay." 

Otabek snorted a laugh and held him tighter, nuzzling into Yuri's hair. Yuri wasn't sure this wasn't a mistake but right now he didn't care. It felt too good. One day he might hit the ice hard—too hard—but today he was going to fly.


End file.
